mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Nastas
is a major character in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, and a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption part III The New Life and part IV Undead Nightmare. With the addition of the Mexicans and Others DLC pack, Nastas is also a multiplayer character that can be selected in the "Others" section in Outfitter. Info Nastas is one of the many Native Americans. He was born and raised on a cowboy school, where he received a classical English education at a boarding school. Being familiar with both sides of the ongoing Native Americans and cowboys conflict, Nastas is openly critical of mayor's policy, and also, the criminal response of his fellow tribesmen joining the brutal Indian Gang. He is initially an informant for the FBI, under Edgar Rose. It can be assumed that he agreed to infiltrate the gang in an attempt to "rescue" his tribesmen from their perceived inner destruction under Dutch van der Linde's leadership. In the original timeline, Nastas was a good friend of Jack Marston. Interactions Revolver When it was discovered that Jack was still alive, but locked up in Colonel Allende's mine, none questioned the decision of the elders to send Nastas to the rescue. His final deeds drove the Indian Gang away and ended the desecration of Bear Mountains. Nastas was mortally wounded during his and Jack's attack on Fort Mercer by Captain Espizona. Jack killed Espizona, but Nastas died later in Jack's arms. Jack took Nastas's knife and stabbed deceased Espizona in the chest. Nastas ended up becoming more famous dead than he ever was alive. Nastas becomes available as a playable character in Showdown Mode after completing the mission "Bear Mountains" with a good rating. His unique ability allows him to become invisible for a short time. The New Life John is told that Nastas has arranged for Dutch van der Linde to be present on the Beach of Serendipity for John to capture. The meeting turns out to be a trap, Nastas having been beaten and tied to a chair in Van der Linde's stead. John and Archer Forman rescue him, escaping alongside Rose in the automobile. Nastas is later seen reluctantly working alongside Harold MacDougal. MacDougal regularly showers Nastas with patronising ignorance of natural sciences and native culture, while believing himself superior to almost everyone else. During certain missions, Nastas expresses his fears for the loss of the forests, and the buffalo going extinct as well, regarding American "civilisation" with resigned disdain. In his words: "There is no respect for the land anymore". Marston identifies with this after a long journey during which he experienced encroaching federalism and technology for himself. Nastas is instantly killed after being shot in the head by Enepay, a member of Indian Gang, while being called a "traitor", during a confrontation between MacDougal and the Native American members of the gang. An enraged John immediately kills his murderers in revenge. MacDougal later shows his respect for Nastas by posting a paragraph in the Gold Town Ledger noting his death, writing: "May you find peace, dear friend". Undead Nightmare He appears in the mission "Curious Tales from Gold Town". Nastas reappears as a undead, returning from the dead. Harold MacDougal claimed to have left his bag in his office, and while MacDougal is going to retrieve it, he is attacked by Nastas and also turns into a zombie. Both of them then proceed to try to kill Jack but are only killed by him in return. Mission Appearances *"The Black Cemetery" *"Bear Mountain" (playable character) *"Jail Escape" *"Fort Mercer" (killed) *"Bear Killed Another Bear" *"At Home With Dutch" *"For A Crazy Scientist Purposes" (killed) *"Curious Tales from Gold Town" Quotes Multiplayer Quotes *''"I don't back down from nobody!"'' *''"Last chance to put the gun down!"'' *''"Come on, then!"'' *''"Stay and fight!"'' *''"I don't care who you are!"'' *''"You shouldn't have done this!"'' *''"You're making a big mistake!"'' *''"The wilderness has not treated you well, I see."'' *''"This is not what we agreed...."'' Trivia *"Nastas" is a Navajo name which means "curve-like foxtail grass." **Although Nastas is a Navajo name, it is more likely that he was interested into the Apache nation. He makes several comments about his tribe hunting buffalo, which were hunted by Apache and Comanche but not by the Navajo. *If at any point in the game, the player pints a gun at Nastas, he responds by nervously saying "You can trust me!", implying that he has been treated poorly by other Natives residents due to his race treachery. *He shares the same voice actor as Moses Rannt and Dutch van der Linde himself. *Nastas claims to have grown up and gone to "school of cowboys". *Nastas is one of the few Native American characters that does not act hostile towards to Marston. *He, Lang and Chogan are the only non-hostile Native Americans in the game actually. *In the current timeline, his role was replaced by Shadow Wolf and Nastas never met Jack Marston at all in his life. *Journal page for this character will be put up soon which is actually quite similar to Shadow Wolf's. Gallery File:Zombie_Nastas.jpg|Zombie Nastas. Playable_skin_Nastas.png|Playable skin of Nastas. John_carriying_Nastas.jpg|John carrying Nastas. Nastas_shoot.jpg|Nastas shot by Enepay. Nastas_with_flute.jpg|Nastas playing a flute of sorts. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Natives Category:Characters Category:Native Americans Category:Protagonists Category:RDR Category:Pure Good Category:Former Slaves Category:Environmentalists